


heavy hitter

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bunch of stuff for this ship yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi can't help but be tied irrevocably to him.<br/>shorter Kiyohana fics that don't warrant a separate work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kiyohana, kill me prompt. tw: death.

I.

Kiyoshi’s always smiling. He’s big, fairly handsome, and he never stops with that pleasant look. He knows what he’s doing, knows it drives Hanamiya mad, and he still does it because that’s the kind of man he is.

“It’s unfortunate your year is ending,” Hanamiya says, full of fake sympathy and a supressed hint of humor. It feels like gloating when he’s on the cusp of the full payment for his investment in Kiyoshi’s pain. Kiyoshi just smiles and agrees, and it doesn’t satisfy the itch to hurt at the base of his spine.

II.

“You’re one of those people who hides their pain under a smile then, aren’t you?” He tries later, voice full of scorn and pity. Kiyoshi corners him, one hand on either side of his head, leans in and smiles. The itch at the base of his spine becomes a needle worrying at his skin, driving his need to hurt.

In his next match, the cheerful power forward breaks his ankle. He won’t be attending his last winter cup. 

III.

“Why do you hurt people like this?” Kiyoshi asks him, and as subtle as he thinks he is, he walks with a limp despite the extensive bandaging on his knee. He’s beautiful in a tragic sort of way. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Is all Hanamiya replies, walking away with his head held high and a little bit of satisfaction trickling in.

IV.

Kiyoshi keeps playing regardless of his condition. His existence is like a wound, and the fact that he won’t go away is like salt and vinegar. 

V.

The needle that had been an itch becomes a dagger, and he doesn’t know what sets him off when Kiyoshi smiles at him and they’re alone. He doesn’t know what to make of Kiyoshi’s tragic kind of handsome, or the fact that he isn’t smiling anymore. The need to hurt dwindles away into a sick sort of guilt, and he empties his stomach on the floor next to him. 

The pocket knife on his keys is drenched in blood, sticking out of the base of Kiyoshi’s neck. His mouth moves, but no sound comes out, but it’s like he asks why anyway.

“I don’t know,” He says, and he’s surprised at how steady his voice sounds. He likes to hurt, not kill, and the light in Kiyoshi’s eyes goes out. He buries him at the edge of a compost heap, where neither the smell nor the upturned earth will stand out. At home, he washes blood off his keys and goes home.

VI.

He still hurts people in games, and he never stops. But he doesn’t talk to them, and he doesn’t look at them, and he pretends the brunettes don’t exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw!

“You’re very angry all the time,” Kiyoshi says, smile on his face and a little bit breathless. The empty hospital room smells sterile, and it’s a scent he’s used to because of Hanamiya. He looks uncomfortable where he’s under Kiyoshi, one hand held to the bed in a loose grip of one large hand. “Why?”

“I’m not angry,” Hanamiya says, faux-nervous smile on his face. He tries to pull his hand away, sitting up a little. When Kiyoshi doesn’t move away, he leans back a little again to put more distance between their faces. “Maybe you’re projecting your feelings. Angry at poor me for your accident… people are so clumsy, and they always blame me.”

His face has a smug, innocent look on it that usually riles people up, but Kiyoshi continues to smile. 

“Maybe you’re frustrated,” Kiyoshi hums as if he hadn’t heard a thing, while he slides his free hand up Hanamiya’s thigh. His hands are huge, and seem even more so when he palms gently at Hanamiya’s groin. Despite the awkwardness, the contact gains a reaction. “Are you not taking care of yourself?”

It’s too undignified a question to bother answering, so he doesn’t, but it’s hard not to move his hips to the rhythm Kiyoshi’s hand has started up. Even when he unzips the loose jeans and pulls them down a little, it’s too hard to resist.

“Stop it,” Hanamiya frowns, using his free hand to try to push Kiyoshi away. It’s a futile effort, because Kiyoshi leans in anyway, drawing his tongue over the tight fabric over Hanamiya’s cock. It’s warm, slightly wet and a sensation he’s not used to. He sucks gently near the tip while his fingers trace patterns everywhere else; it’s hardly enough sensation after the grind of Kiyoshi’s palm. 

Large fingers trail a slow path from his cock to his balls, then behind them. Hanamiya jerks, not noticing his hand is free until both are on Kiyoshi’s head. He pants a little until he notices and tries to catch his breath. When Kiyoshi does it again, it’s still as surprising at the first time.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Kiyoshi asks, voice a little muffled as he doesn’t move his mouth from the tip of Hanamiya’s cock. “Your prostate is close to there, you’ll feel even better when we try that.”

With both hands free, it’s easy to pull down Hanamiya’s jeans and underwear further; he manhandles him into the position he wants regardless of any protests. A small tin of vaseline slips out of his pocket as it happens, and Kiyoshi smirks a bit. The vaseline is for chapped lips, but Kiyoshi uncaps it and spread it on his fingers, parting them a few times until they make a soft sound.

His fingers are large, and it’s even uncomfortable when he pushes his middle finger inside of Hanamiya, thrusting it back and forth a few times. It’s obvious protests don’t work, and he gives up. Forcing himself to relax is a little easier than being tense, especially after the amount of times he’s relaxed his body and dropped to fake a foul from another player.

Kiyoshi adds a second finger as soon as he relaxes, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from making noises at the penetration. Both fingers crook inside of him, as if they’re searching for something. He sounds out loud when they find their target, hips lifting off the hospital bed. A hand wraps around his cock, jerking steadily as the fingers in his ass rub the spot inside of him over and over.

A knock sounds on the door, and Kiyoshi calls that he’ll be out in a second, he’s just getting dressed. A spike of panic shoots through Hanamiya’s pride at the thought of being caught with another man’s fingers stuffed inside him; somehow the thought triggers his orgasm, getting semen all over the edge of his shirt. 

He shudders when Kiyoshi pulls his fingers out and wipes them on a tissue, vaseline needing to be washed off properly.

“If you don’t start taking care of yourself properly, I’ll have to help you more often,” Kiyoshi warns him with a friendly smile, getting up. He’s still the same as he looked when he cornered Hanamiya into the room, and he waves a little as he makes for the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

He leaves, closing the door behind him firmly. It takes Hanamiya a good five minutes to remember to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyoshi is cheerful satan

Kiyoshi is the absolute worst kind of person. After all that’s happened, Hanamiya wonders if it’s karma for the sadistic things he’s done, or if Kiyoshi Teppei is simply the devil.

He’d never considered that Seirin’s coach might have someone film specifically him during their match, and it’s entirely his own fault now. Kiyoshi had approached him with friendly, unholy smiles and shown him a little bit of the video clearly showing him doing things he’s not meant to.

With proof of his misconduct on camera, it’s more than just the risk of getting kicked out of basketball; it’s the risk of federal prosecution and investigations for all the harsh fouls he’s made.

Kiyoshi blackmails him into a series of dates.

And they’re not… they’re not in any way horrible.

They go to the movies at first; it’s a tiny cinema with tables in front of small benches made for two (and Kiyoshi even pays). They share popcorn and have cola and Kiyoshi puts an arm around his shoulders about fifteen minutes until the movie and tugs at him until he forces himself to relax and tries not to marvel at how Kiyoshi’s hands truly are massive up this close.

The second date isn’t horrible either, and instead of pleased it makes him suspicious.

After he spends three more dates with Kiyoshi, subtly trying to annoy him into explaining his motives, he turns to face him in a tiny boat (not made for men of their sizes) in a tunnel of love with attendants that giggled at two guys going in.

“What do you want?” Hanamiya finally gives in and asks, watching him with narrow eyes. If it’s money he can make it happen - if it’s basketball he can quit despite how unwilling he is. He doesn’t get a chance to offer suggestions.

Kiyoshi kisses him when they both duck to avoid a low hanging arch covered in fake plastic cupids and red fairylights.

“Sex?” Hanamiya sneers, back in his comfort zone now he thinks he knows what Kiyoshi wants. One big hand cups the side of his face and another kiss gets taken - he has control over the situation again.

“No, not sex,” Kiyoshi protests, smiling face close to Hanamiya’s. He takes a third kiss. “You. To get to know you.”

Maybe Hanamiya doesn’t have control on the situation. He tips over the boat trying to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even sorry nsfw

Hanamiya regrets it instantly when he ends up in Kiyoshi’s bed. It’s a sweet kind of regret, full of want and lust and need covered in the self-taught instinct to get away now, quick, before anything can happen.

Kiyoshi is huge above him, with a wide chest and a wider smile. He’s too heavy to dislodge, even when Hanamiya tries with as much effort as he can muster. Bites and kisses trail down his neck, following his pulse down to his collarbone, then to his nipple when Kiyoshi shoves up his shirt. 

His left hand pinches and tugs at one gently, drawing his finger tip over it before purposely scratching lightly with his nail until it stiffens. The other one follows suit, perking until Kiyoshi licks it, tugging on it with his teeth afterwards. He doesn’t let go or move on when Hanamiya expects it, and instead rubs hard with his thumb, sending shocks of sensation down his spine to the tip of his stomach. 

Kiyoshi’s free hand unbuttons Hanamiya’s jeans and reaches in - his hands are big too and it barely fits, putting hard pressure on his cock when the hand moves back and forth. His hips buck upwards to get more of the feeling, but Kiyoshi pushes him down hard enough for a tingle of pain to shoot down his spine. He doesn’t understand it himself, not really, but he doesn’t mind a bit of pain.

Nimble fingers rub a small circle around his nipple, not quite touching anymore to distract him from others rearranging him in his underwear until they can rub at the expanse of skin just behind his balls - the closest Kiyoshi can get to his prostate from the outside. He rubs hard, massaging the spot until Hanamiya tries to buck upwards again.

Kiyoshi wants control; it’s an unfamiliar situation he isn’t sure how to get out of. All of the feelings stop when Kiyoshi leans back and pulls Hanamiya’s jeans and underwear straight off, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He easily manhandles Hanamiya until his ass is in the air - his own cock above his face. It has a tiny bead of pre-come on the tip threatening to drip off, and he reaches up to brush it away until Kiyoshi catches his wrists and makes him hold onto his legs.

It’s an open position that feels vulnerable until Kiyoshi hovers close. The lube he has smells like stawberry, probably tastes like it too when he pours some onto his fingers and slowly works one into Hanamiya. His fingers are long and thick - they reach deeper than he’s felt. When he tries to shift away it only makes him look like he’s asking for more, and Kiyoshi smiles at him.

The second one is harder, stretches him as wide as he’s used to going. Kiyoshi’s tongue trails around the edges of his own fingers, warm and soothing. Part of him doesn’t want the soothing - the almost itch of a dim shot of pain not quite getting there.

The third almost makes it, but Kiyoshi takes to sliding them almost completely out to his fingertips, then forcing them all the way back in to the knuckle. The bead of precome on Hanamiya’s cock drips off, leaving behind a thin string. It falls onto his upper lip, and without thinking he licks it off. He tastes bitter and salty.

When he just starts to adjust, Kiyoshi stops fingering him, pulls them out entirely and slicks his cock instead. It’s huge, in length as well as girth and a little intimidating. Despite the preparation it’ll still probably hurt a little - it excites him as much as he doesn’t want to admit it.

The head is the hardest to get in, even when Kiyoshi angles him a little differently and puts his weight behind it. His big hands spread Hanamiya apart, and he makes an effort to relax. When it slides in the rest is still hard to fit; it goes deep enough it draws a breathless noise from him, and it’s a little painful all around. It’s amazing.

Kiyoshi doesn’t wait much, but pulls out to the head and thrusts back inside him as deep as he can go. For now he’s not aiming for Hanamiya’s sweet spot, letting them both enjoy the start. Hanamiya doesn’t know how he got to be so good at it when Kiyoshi keeps pounding into him. A steady, slow stream of semen leaks from the tip of his cock, landing on his face. He’s always had a lot of precum, but it’s never been as much of an issue as now. 

The trail of semen goes from his uppper lip along his cheek, and over his eyelid when he closes one of his eyes. Soft noises of effort leave Kiyoshi as he gives his everything, changing his posture to find Hanamiya’s prostate. He gets cry of pleasure when he finds it - the force makes it a little painful as a tinge on the pleasure it gives him. 

He comes without touching himself a few strokes later, ribbons of come decorating his face. A little tangles in his hair while some ends up in his mouth, but he’s too far lost in his mindblowing orgasm to do more than just lick his lips. He doesn’t even notice when Kiyoshi comes inside of him and pulls out, unfurling Hanamiya to turn him over and spoon him from behind.

It just figures Kiyoshi’s a cuddler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanamiya in skirt/stockings yep

After a few months of being in a relationship with Kiyoshi, Hanamiya gives in. He’s pretty sure Kiyoshi’s motives at first were revenge - making Hanamiya lust sexually after someone he really hates is worse than hurting him. He doesn’t know when Kiyoshi merged into some genuine affection, and he’s not quite there himself, but he’s a little more indulgent.

The first time Kiyoshi suggests a skirt and watches him with a pleasant, horny look, he flat out refuses and leaves. Now and then he still tries to hurt Kiyoshi and he never gives up his sadism, but he’s dealt with well. After he accidentally elbows Kiyoshi in his sleep, unfamiliar guilt wells up in him until he decides to make it up to him. His pride can’t bare an apology.

His legs are toned from years of basketball, slender and pale where sun never touches above the edge of his basketball shorts. The soft, short hair on his thighs is almost invisible, except when he looks closely.

The panties are a dark teal colour, bought on the excuse that they’re for his nonexistent girlfriend. They’re a little bit tight when he puts them on, okay around his waist but they hug his cock tightly and barely cover his ass. They look practically pornographic when he takes a look in the mirror.

The skirt is black with a white edge, pleated and short. In the front it covers everything perfectly, but when he turns and looks at the back it barely comes to his midtight and rides up when he moves around.

Though they’re harder to get on, the stockings are the same colour, a solid black that ends in a lacey trim. It’s elasticated firmly to keep them up, and it digs into his legs a little but they look good. At the end of them, the black lace makes his skin look paler.

To hide his face he slips on a black hoodie and tugs up the hood, checking himself in the mirror. Glimpses of the lace are visible when he walks around and the skirt flashes, with tempting peeks of teal here and there. He goes out the back door where no one can see him, and takes the back streets. 

Kiyoshi’s house isn’t far away and it’s almost empty when Hanamiya arrives to let himself in. It’s early morning, a holiday for students but not the working class.

He wakes Kiyoshi up by carding a hand through his hair, tugging on it until the hurt makes him wake up. Hanamiya steps away while he wakes up and sits on the desk chair, crossing his legs. He has to hold the end of the skirt to not flash Kiyoshi prematurely. When he wakes up properly, his expression changes completely at the sight on Hanamiya, and he ends up on his knees in front of the chair in a split second, pushing Hanamiya’s legs until they’re spread.

Kiyoshi runs his hands up the soft fabric of the stockings, starting from his ankles and moving up. Soft kisses cover Hanamiya’s inner thighs, lovebites pinching at him here and there. The hands on him are warm and firm, like they want to take in every part of the experience. 

The meager bit of skin visible gets sweet kisses too, before they move to his cock and tease him to hardness with gentle touches that are barely there. He doesn’t understand why Kiyoshi wants this so badly, but he’ll enjoy it while they do it.

The panties are tugged down over his ass but left around his thighs, and he can feel the surprised intake of breath from Kiyoshi when he finds that Hanamiya has prepared himself. It had been odd but not unpleasant to slick his own fingers, even use both hands to stretch himself to Kiyoshi’s size, but it’s slick and pleasant for now. 

Kiyoshi sits back and tugs Hanamiya into his lap until they’re chest to chest. He’s still trapped in the panties, adding a pleasant, rough sensation to contrast the comfortable slickness of Kiyoshi inside of him.

He makes an effort to thrust upwards hard when Hanamiya pulls at his sleep-ruffled hair and demands more, but Kiyoshi comes first inside him as the first time of the day and leans backwards to rest on the floor. He seems to notice the annoyed look sent at him and tugs at Hanamiya’s wrist, pulling him further upwards until he’s hovering over Kiyoshi’s face.

He’s guided to sit, and a hot tongue laves over his hole, prodding inside. The knowledge Kiyoshi has come inside him before stirs an ache in Hanamiya, and he can’t help but lean down to try and make Kiyoshi go deeper and get more. It teases and circles over him, thrusting in then pulling out, sometimes quick or slow and it drives him wild. It’s the most sensitive part of him, and he’s sure Kiyoshi is to blame. 

He comes a few minutes later, holding on to Kiyoshi’s arms that have looped around his thighs. 

Before he can recover Kiyoshi positions him on his hands and knees and slides in again, hovering over Hanamiya with his larger size. He bites gently at Hanamiya’s neck but fucks him hard, thrusting deep but slow until he’s hard and ready to go again too.

His arms give out underneath him when Kiyoshi grips his hips and lifts the skirt to watch himself sliding in and out of Hanamiya, and he ends up moaning loudly, loving the angle. He comes a second time before Kiyoshi, making an even bigger mess of his panties before Kiyoshi comes too.

The panties are tugged back up, and he can feel the lingering discomfort of a cock as big as Kiyoshi’s penetrating him. When he delicately lifts the skirt to look at the mess some of his semen sticks to the inside of it, but most has made a mess of his underwear. 

When he looks at Kiyoshi, he’s pretty sure they’ll go again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genderbent kiyohana.

Hanamiya tries to get away from Kiyoshi as much as is physically possible. She avoids it when they have to take the second train together, and tries her hardest to never make eyecontact when they’re both a part of the same tournament. 

The teal green uniform sticks to her next time they play against eachother, and she comes face to face with Kiyoshi just before the match starts. They shake hands and Kiyoshi’s envelope hers - huge, tanned and friendly. They’re hands that would probably be comforting to be held with, but she just wants to break them.

Kiyoshi is brilliant, though - she has a smiling face, all the time except when she focuses, and long legs that carry her across the court to make the dunks they all know and hate. Her hair is in a few braids all woven together and pinned up sternly to keep it out of her face, courtesy of one of the first years Hanamiya saw doing it before the game happened. 

Despite her best efforts, they lose again and only manage to have their center slam into the eagle-eyed point guard once. 

Hanamiya showers quick, annoyed and improperly, just rinsing off the sweat. At home she’ll soak in the bath, and she takes the train dressed in the sweatpants and jacket in their team’s colours.

“You played well,” Kiyoshi compliments from behind her after the train doors close, tall and unfair in every way that she managed to still catch the early train when they all know how much Seirin usually stays behind to gloat about their victory with their pure presence. The remark feels like a gloating insult and she sneers, turning while she brushes back strands of hair. It’s in a damp bun after her shower, bits and pieces getting loose from the tie it’s in. “If I can forgive you, you should at least say thank you for my compliments.”

The perpetual smile is still there when Kiyoshi tugs her closer and makes her turn, standing hip to hip eventually in the near-empty train. She tries to give Kiyoshi the meanest look she can, trying to scare her off from the train ride that’ll take forever.

“I don’t think so,” She crosses her arms, sits and studiously tries to ignore Kiyoshi for the rest of the ride home. She fails.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more genderbends yep.

She doesn’t really feel comfortable quite yet when Kiyoshi’s awake. They’ve been going on a few dates already - Kiyoshi insists, and she’s given in already. After a while, she thinks even her patience is worn thin to the bone.

Kiyoshi does have great tits though. They’re wonderful and fairly large, bigger when she’s not wearing sports bras and great when Kiyoshi tugs her close to use them as a pillow.

And it’s kind of easy to get curious. Hanamiya reaches out, the morning after the first time she stays over, and puts her hand on one. Kiyoshi has a few cup sizes on her, and they’re just as easy to squeeze a little, but there’s much more of them.

She brushes her hair back before she reaches out with the other one too, taking the same perverse kind of joy she gets from sadism out of getting a little bit of revenge for all the embarassingly cute dates Kiyoshi makes them go on. Hanamiya shifts onto the bed a little more, getting a better angle to grope them at.

After a moment hesitation, she leans down to nuzzle between them, allowing herself a little smile at the fun of it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kiyoshi asks her, apparently awake but with a sleepy-rough voice. Big hands pets her hair and don’t pull her away at all, so she figures she may just keep going. They’re sorta irresistable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genderbends nsfw yeah

At first, it’s not because of an overwhelming attraction - it’s curiosity and a make-do of an uncertain situation. She doesn’t mind being with Kiyoshi, in fact likes it a little, but she’s not at the point where she’ll say it out loud or admit it to herself. 

Staying the night is normal and often now, after this many dates, and she finds herself taking the bed they can share instead of an extra futon on the floor. 

She barely asks permission first, asks half a question she gets a yes to before she hooks her fingers into Kiyoshi’s panties and tugs them off. Getting them off Kiyoshi’s long legs is hard, and she has to sit back far to get them off and ditch them by the side of the bed.

Up close she’s never really taken a proper look before, and she reaches up to touch. There’s a little reaction when she first draws two fingers up Kiyoshi’s slit, leaning down to flick her tongue over the sensitive clit. Kiyoshi’s thighs tense at the first touch so she does it again, switching to circle over it with her thumb.

Before she notices it Kiyoshi ends up wet - Hanamiya’s faring no better herself and she switches positions, ignoring the feeling when she leans in and takes a taste, going straight to a deep rhythm. It’s an inexperienced kind of rhythm - seeking out where to go and how quickly to do it, but large hands grip her hair and Kiyoshi’s hips lift upwards a little, looking for more of contact.

She keeps up the same rhythm she has when Kiyoshi starts up tiny thrusts and twitches with her hips, tense but good with tiny whimpers leaving her - Kiyoshi losing controls sends shiver down her spine and she tries harder, reaching up to slide two fingers into Kiyoshi. Later, she’ll explore to find Kiyoshi’s g-spot for next time.

Hanamiya changes her angle a little when it gets a gasp from Kiyoshi, sliding her fingers in and out when all of Kiyoshi’s muscles tense and clench and she comes with a moan, fingers gripping Hanamiya’s hair tightly. She doesn’t let go until she rides out her orgasm and Hanamiya doesn’t stop until she’s done, feeling the aftershocks running through Kiyoshi’s body.

She’s dragged upwards for an appreciative kiss afterwards, and before she can really protests, Kiyoshi promises compensation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old birthday fic.

Hanamiya hadn’t always preferred spending his birthdays alone. When he was little, he liked spending them at Maji Burger with a few close friends and his mother, trading toys in the children’s meals and playing in the ball pit.

When he was a little older, he liked going disco bowling and singing karaoke. Puberty changed a lot of things; his perception of the world and the things he liked, his relationships to others, what he thought of. He still liked spending time with others on his birthdays, but less. It was hardly melancholy to think on the past year and consider the change.

On his eighteenth, he intends to do the same. Go to classes, come home and maybe get takeout with the people he’s come to view as sort-of friends, send them home eventually and think on how he’s changed in a year (and no year is as scary as the year he discovered his sadism and changed; even scared himself with his own bloodlust).

As soon as he opens the door though, he almost stumbles over Kiyoshi waiting on his porch. He’s settled in with a can of iced coffee despite the weather that threatens to snow. The scarf around his neck looks soft and slightly fuzzy, big and brown and pulled up over his face. His eyes close slightly when the corners of his mouth turn up in a genuine grin at him.

“Happy birthday, Makotan,” Kiyoshi takes liberties with first his name, then his person and manhandles him inside past Hanamiya’s mother into the kitchen, quickly making excuses that he’s a classmate come to tell of the first hour of class being cancelled. She waves them goodbye, promises to try to come home early if she can and leaves.

“We don’t even go to the same school,” Hanamiya protests as soon as she’s gone, arms crossed and eyes furious. He doesn’t get very long to be angry before his mouth is stolen in kisses and his arms are manhandled from his chest and to his sides; he doesn’t get picked up but gets nudged (which isn’t the right word, shoving is too brutal for the action, but nudging implies he gets a chance of a choice) into the living room and onto the couch. He ends up trapped by long arms and legs, and for a moment he considers digging his fingers under Kiyoshi’s kneecap to make him get off but his arms are pinned too, forced over firm shoulders. His fingers lace in brown hair and pull hard. “Are you some sort of masochist?”

“I think you can be forgiven for today,” Kiyoshi answers him instead of the actual question, and the smile on his mouth is an indecipherable thing. Really, he doesn’t get Kiyoshi very much. Kiyoshi is a broken thing (a possible prodigy; with the honest sort of drive that could have gotten him places if Hanamiya hadn’t intervened. As it stands, he’s going to make a very good practitioners of a very fortunate profession, and the thought makes Hanamiya a bit twitchy) that doesn’t act broken, and instead muscles its way up to his level (above his level) and forces them to stand and watch as equals. A quick kiss is dropped on his lips to make him realise he’s staring almost furiously, and he struggles a bit to move. “Happy birthday.”

He doesn’t get a chance to say thank you or get out before he’s kissed again, manhandled onto his back, and forced to stay quiet when the doorbell rings once.

Kiyoshi doesn’t leave all day and his friends give him quiet stares; Kiyoshi doesn’t leave at night and his mother offers to let him stay when it’s too late to catch another train. He interrupts all of Hanamiya’s musing, refuses to shut up, and keeps distracting him. All in all, it’s not a bad day.


End file.
